Love at sea
by Nymph04
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a Marine. Natsu is a pirate of the crew Fairy Tail. What happens when their worlds collide. Will Lucy's best friend gray have anything to say about it? Will Natsu's best friend lisanna have anything to do with it? Read to find out (possible lemons) (readers decide who Lucy will end with, with a poll in the reviews.) who will win Lucy's Heart?


**Nymph04: in apology for lack of update I have prepared a new fanfic ontop of the chapter I posted today I want to know how you guys like it and if I should continue FYI I am doing a poll to see who you guys want Lucy to end up with BTW I am really lazy—**

 **Happy: Aye sir *nymph chases happy while he floats in the air just above her reach***

 **Nymph04: get back here you %#! * cat *shouts more curse words that people under 40 should never be exposed to***

 **Mirajane: So she won't be describing most outfits so just you imagine what they look like. Also—**

 **Natsu: she also doesn't own fairy tail or any of us.**

 **Mira: *takes over into Satan Soul* I was gonna say that**

 **Natsu: Help me! *Runs from Mira***

Lucy POV

I wake up and change into my blue marine uniform, braid my golden blonde hair, and put on my knee high boots and set out for my job. I am Lucy Heartfilia the greatest female Marine in Fiore.

I arrive at the base and begin talking to my best scout. "Any sightings Gray?" I ask. Gray is my best friend from when we were young. And not only is he my best scout but best fighter and my second in command. He has Raven black hair. A tiny scar on his forehead. He also has a stripping habit. My job is keeping pirates out of Magnolia which is the code name for my base named after the town we're in. We recently had a run in with Quatro Puppy. That went well for us but not them.

"Yes." Gray says.

"How many"

"Just one"

"Who."

"Fairy Tail"

I whip my head around in panic. "Fairy Tail?! Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Fairy Tail is the most notorious group of pirates. Gray what do we do?! One wrong move and all of magnolia could be looted or destroyed." I pace around, " We'll wait until noon if they aren't gone organize for the best group of marines to ever be assembled but there can only be 50 men so the don't seem to be threatened and make sure I'm on that ship."

"Right away ma'am."

The time flys by and noon is amongst us. I head out to the ship waiting for me. I see Gray on the ship as well.

Once we get out to their boat I begin speaking, "Hello we come with out any intention to harm you." I pause for a minute to wait for a reply, "We request peacefully that you leave Magnolia," I pause again to wait for a reply, while gray has an antsy look on his face, "If you do not move soon we will be forced to take forceful measures—"

No sooner than I had spit that last word out a cannonball fires at their ship. I gasp it was from our side. I look at their ship, it had narrowly missed. I pray that they didn't notice. Before I can get a word in than I hear a battle cry. "Everyone get below deck" I see them preparing ropes to swing on to our boat with and a plank of wood to secure our connection. I open the door and usher everyone in.

I turn around and see three men swing over. "Oy did you fire at us." One with long unruly black hair asks. He has a nice build, many studs on his arms and face, a bandana tied around his forehead, and red eyes.

"Well yes, but it was unintentional—" I say with my heart pounding.

"Oh you'll pay for that." One with pink hair says. This one has onyx eyes, a vest that leaves little to the imagination, he doesn't look bad in it though, a scarf with a scaly pattern tied around his forehead.

"Did you hear what I said pinkie?" I say losing patience fast

"It's SALMON!" He says grabbing my arm, "Oy, Laxus what do you say we do with her—"

"Oy he's got our captain." Gray shouts and everyone rushes out with a battle cry. Pinkie lets go of me with a giddy look on his face as if he wanted a good fight. Through all the chaos gray grabs me asks me, "Are you ok did they hurt you."

"YOU IDIOT! I CAN HOLD MY OWN, NOW PEACE IS IMPOSSIBLE! WE MIGHT OF HAD A CHANCE BEFORE BUT NOW WE'RE SCREWED!" I soften my hard glare once I see that he was genuinely worried about me and not just his captain. "Listen we need to go fight—" immediately after I say that gray gets stabbed in the gut by...

Pinkie.

"GRAY!" I collapse over him with tears in my eyes.

I get up and scream. "YOUR DEAD PINKIE!" I take out my daggers and throw them at him. He easily dodges. I pick my gun up and shoot. This time he has a harder time dodging, but nonetheless I run out of ammo. I throw punches and kicks but can't do anything properly because my tears for Gray blur my vision. I had been known as a marine to have almost never lost my cool so if I did the other person would be screwed. I hear Gray cough which means he's alive. I turn around and race to him completely forgetting about Pinkie. I see the bloody shape he's in and begin sobbing onto his chest. It'd be a miracle if he survived.

I look around I see everyone dead, unconscious, or severely injured. I cry so more and stand up with the intent to kill.

I completely forget that they are still on the boat. That is until Pinkie grabs me I fight him off. A guy with spiky blonde hair grabs me. This one has a lightning shaped scar over his right eye. He's got a tight fitting black shit

True, to the point where you can see his 8 pack, and loose fitting black jeans. Pinkie chains my wrists together. He then shoves a gag into my mouth. I squirm against the bonds. Eventually I give up and just start crying because of Gray.

"Oy, Blondie why are you crying?" Pinkies asks taking the gag out of my mouth once I'm on their ship.

"Because you pink haired idiot! You murdered the only person that was there for me when..." I trail off.

"When what—" he begins, "MY HAIR IS SALMON NOT PINK!"

"Gihi." The man with the unruly long hair laughs, "she said your hair was pink." Pinkie glares at him. Meanwhile the man with the blonde hair tosses me into a cell where a man with long green hair unchains me and the handcuffs me to a wall. I begin to recognize them. The one with the long unruly hair is Black Steel Gajeel, Pinkie is Natsu theSalamander, and the blonde one is Laxus the Grandson of Makarov who is rumored to be one of the ten most dangerous pirates in existence, granted the title Pirate Saint. A woman with auburn hair injects me with something. Slowly everything fades to black.

Natsu POV

The blonde girl goes unconscious. "Guys I think she'd be an asset to our crew, I mean we could threaten her into it." I say taking her knives and gun off her.

"It's obvious you'd think that Salamander." Metal Face says.

"Yeah no shit Metal Face! You saw the way she fought." I retort

"Ok we will try to convince her." Laxus says before I can fight with Metal Face.

"Great idea spark plug" metal face says sarcastically.

Gray POV (surprise I bet you guys didn't think that would happen) When Lucy Left

"No." I say weakly as I see them carry Lucy away. I try to move but pain shoots through my body. I try again and continue this time despite the pain. I shoot a flare for a medic ship to come.

I am now sitting in a hospital bed waiting for someone to tell me that Lucy is safe. Tears prick my eyes. Lucy was all I had left. She was there for me when Ur died. She was the only one there when Deliora killed my actual parents.

I have to bring Lucy back. I need to. "I never thought I'd do this." I mumble. I hobble out to a dock. I get a flare gun out. 'They have to be near by' I think hopefully. I shoot up a flare.

I see them! I see them! Get ready Luce you'll be home soon.

Natsu POV

I hope with all my might that Blondie isn't too loyal to the marines. She is still asleep. She is so beautiful. Even though she's covered in muck and grime. I unhand cuff her but then quickly chain her wrists together. It pains me to see someone in this state. And chaining them is even worse. I bring her out to the main deck where all my crew mates are.

I know what you're thinking 'why are we using chain instead of rope' Because we are the most wealthy pirates and our prisoners are usually extremely dangerous like Little Miss Marine for example.

I notice she's awake now. She isn't moving. I assume it's because I killed her friend. I guess it was a bit uncalled for. I was just so into the fight ya know. I chain her to the wood beam holding the sails, so my captain can decide what to do with her.

Speak of the devil here he is now.

Lucy POV

I don't want to resist. I don't want to go back to the Marines. It won't be the same without him. I can't do it. I am currently chained to a wood pole of the Fairy Tail ship. I know what I must do. I see a short extremely old man approach and the whole crew parts like the Red Sea. He must be their captain. "Hello you must be the captain." I say when he's fully approached.

"Indeed I am, you must've heard of me due to your old occupation." He says formally.

I nod, "I want to join your crew." I blurt out. The entire crew is surprised, except the old man.

"Well I will let you join my crew on one condition, you treat everyone here like family." He says motioning for Natsu to unchain me.

"Yes yes yes thank you so much I will do whatever it takes." I say.

"Ok this is Laxus he will be your guard until we can trust you ok?" He motions for Laxus to come over.

After the whole ordeal Laxus takes me to a room below deck. There is the woman with auburn hair. "Get this girl a new outfit Evergreen." Laxus orders gruffly.

"Of course Laxus." Evergreen obeys. She immediately gets to work. Laxus picks me up by my collar and drags me into a dark room. He shoves me against the wall. I am frozen in shock. He roughly kisses me. I kiss back and turn it into a passionate kiss, the tongues fight for dominance. He wins.

We break for air and all I can say is, "Woah." I regain my composure and slap him across the face.

"What the hell was that for. That fucking hurt." He exclaims holding where I slapped him.

"Why the fuck did you kiss me. We've literally never talked before!" I rant.

"Well you know you liked it." He retorts with a smirk.

Little did we know three pairs of eyes were watching.

Laxus POV

Holy shit that woman is hot, deadly, smart, brave, and a great kisser. SHE WILL BE MINE. That guys that Flame Head killed is already out of the way now all I have to do is get rid of Flame Face. I smirk knowing my plan is almost ready for action.

? POV

"C'mon Rogue we need to get the girl so we can threaten Fairy Tail." I say still hidden in the shadows.

"You realize that we need to keep her alive or our employer and our captain don't punish us." Rogue states stoically

"Yeah having her alive would be ideal Sting." A woman with long black hair says condescendingly

"Yes Minerva" I roll my eyes.


End file.
